NGE: The Merciless Hybrid
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: (Sequel to 2nd Chances) As Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko continue to adjust to their new environment while living with Big in his dimension, trouble arises when Gendo Ikari is revealed to be alive, well, and more dangerous than ever. To protect his new friends, Big faces Gendo in a battle to death only to see a startling transformation.


Well, here we are. Welcome to the sequel of **NGE: 2** **nd** **Chances** , and for those who have no idea what happened in the last story, go look it up.

Otherwise, before we get into this, please remember that this story will have violence, bloodshed, and some sexual situations (Yes, once again, because of the rules of FFNet, there's no lemon or explicit sex. I promise). Also, there's going to be a subtle hint for the next story (which will be a crossover with a very popular TV series).

So now, it's time for the showdown: Hero vs Bastard King, Father vs Father, Big vs Gendo.

Now….FIGHT!

 **NGE: The Merciless Hybrid**

(Line Break)

It was nightfall in the city of Miami, as a lone man wearing a brown trench coat, black clothes, white gloves, and a pair of sunglasses entered an abandoned building.

For Gendo Ikari, he already hated this world. Having taken the time to learn a little about it, Gendo found out the access people had via the internet was next to vast, allowing him to virtually read up about conflicts involving wars, religion, and politics, as well as those with abilities inferior to him. For Gendo, he cared nothing. He already considered himself a god, considered himself more powerful, smarter, and cunning than anyone in this world.

Superpowered humans? He could turn anyone he wished into LCL fluid and not bat an eye, yet these 'people' wasted their abilities helping people instead of conquering them. He considered them similar to the Angels that attacked Tokyo-3, except human-sized, weaker, and much more similar to ants begging to be stepped on.

Titans from space? How ridiculous. According to the people of this dimension., they were called "Ultramen", guardians from another galaxy lightyears away from Earth. If they had existed in his world, these Ultramen would have been executed the exact same way as an Angel, the orbs on their chests would haven been removed and installed into the Evas or studied by Dr. Akagi. It was a shame, though, that he killed her. She was expendable, after all.

He had also taken the time to learn about the 'aliens' and 'freaks' that lived in this dimension, some that had abilities and some that lived in peace with the humans. He considered them abominations, beings that deserved….no, demanded to be executed with extreme prejudice. One such alien lived in this despicable city, a humanoid bird from the stars. Gendo decided he would have to die.

As he entered the abandoned building, Gendo looked around and saw several men dressed as gangsters, armed with machine guns. One of them looked towards Gendo and shouted "YO, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU WANNA DIE?" Gendo took his right glove off, revealing the embryo of Adam as it began to glow. "I see your kind needs to be put in your place" Gendo said, as he raised his hand and announced "It seems I will have to show who is the superior individual."

Within seconds, there were screams of horror, sounds of bloody murder. They lasted only a minute before the voices stopped.

Gendo put his glove back on, the entire bottom floor now covered in dead bodies, blood, bullets, or even LCL. "How pathetic" Gendo told himself, as he turned to leave the building, but before noticing a picture at the end of the hallway: A picture of a blue humanoid bird named Big. "So, I see _it_ has a name." Gendo said with a disgust, before adding "I shall have to correct that."

(Line Break)

By the next morning, Big's eyes had slowly begun to open, as he sat up to stretch his arms and yawn.

It was Misato and Ritusko's weekend off from work. Since agreeing to work for his adopted father at the base, Misato had easily noticed how unqualified many of the soldiers were and immediately went to work on getting them re-trained, including with weapons and self-defense. While many of them complained, Carlos, their new commander and Big's dad, agreed that some training would do them wonders. The paperwork, however, made her sit and cry; It was like NERV all over again, except Carlos agreed to make it less stressful by loaning her an iPod.

By the next day, he learned she broke it when she couldn't get it to work. Carlos facepalmed, realizing Big still had to teach them about the technology of this dimension.

Ritsuko, meanwhile, had adapted to things a little easier. With 3 PHD's under her belt, she made drastic improvements to their medical expenses, as well as begun making designs for upgrades to Eva Unit 01. Since this world didn't have LCL fluid for Unit 01, she had begun considering neural interfaces to link Shinji with Unit 01 without the need of a plug suit, as well as improving the battery life.

She had also learned, along with Shinji and Misato, about the wonders of the internet. While most of it was blocked off by government officials back in Tokyo-3, in Big's world it was as if most of those hurdles were removed, allowing easier access to information such as medical advances in treatments to illnesses (Ritsuko), cooking (Shinji), or the most random, yet wonderful things possible (Misato). At first, Big chuckled, proud of this achievement. The very next day, however, he instantly regretted it.

To make a long story short, Misato had learned how to find porn on the internet and decided to practice on Shinji. As such, Big decided that Misato would have to be monitored at all times when near a computer.

Speaking of which, as he begun to rub the sleep off of him, he felt pretty good. In fact, he felt really good.

 _Wait a minute…._

Noticing a large lump under his sheets, Big looked under to see Ritsuko Akagi, wearing nothing more than a robe with a pair of white bra and panties. "Ritsuko, what are you doing?" he asked, apparently noticing she had a rather intimate part of his body in one of her hands and a smirk on her face. "Well Big, I'm hungry and it's clear your enjoying this." Ritsuko replied, continuing to stroke him while her other hand was somewhere hidden under her panties, which caused Big to winch in ecstasy and her to quietly moan. "So, just relax and let me treat you. After all, I am a doctor." Ritsuko lowered the sheets to cover herself, as she returned to her treatment, causing Big to moan in pleasure as he muttered "oh, fuck yes."

(Line Break)

Sitting down and wrapping her arms on the table, Misato pouted and said "I want pancakes", causing Shinji to roll his eyes and say "We don't have any batter, Misato, but there are eggs, cheese, and bacon in the fridge. If you want, I can make an omelet." Misato shrugged and told herself "Well, it's better than nothing" before announcing "Ok then Shinji, omelet it is." Shinji chuckled, before getting started on the dish.

As Shinji finished cooking, Ritsuko came down with her robe closed as she took a sniff and said "Smells delicious Shinji. Did you make enough for three?" Shinji replied "Yes, I did. Would you like one, Dr. Akagi?" Ritsuko sat down next to Misato, as Shinji placed the dish in front of Misato with some utensils before leaving to get Ritsuko's plate. As Misato started to eat, she noticed something a bit weird under Ritsuko's lips; it was something small and a bit clear, yet sticky.

"Sleep well?" Misato asked, between her chews.

"Oh yes I did." Ritsuko replied absent mindedly.

"Have any good dreams?"

"You can say that."

"Enjoying this world so far?"

"It's still new to me, but so far it's an improvement from our world by leaps and bounds."

"Have fun sucking Big off?"

"Oh yes….WAIT, WHAT?"

Ritsuko, shocked, looked at Misato, who wiped her mouth before replying "I'm not stupid. I overheard you two since your first time in the bathroom." Ritsuko's skin began to go pale. She'd been caught red handed, but Misato soon smiled and said "Relax, I'm not gonna say a thing. We've got people in our lives we're happy with, so why spoil it? Besides, I've got Shinji back and you & Big have seemed pretty close since I woke up from our little coma." Shocked, Ritsuko looked at Misato and simply said "Misato…." She chuckled before Misato continued by saying "Also, I kind of owe him one. I've got my best friend back, and we live in a new world in a pretty nice house. Speaking of which, where is he?" Ritsuko smiled before licking her lips and replying "I felt he needed a few more hours of sleep, so I _sedated_ him." Misato was shocked at first before smiling and saying "I can tell. You've got a little something under you mouth and it's not drool." Ritsuko wiped one of her fingers under her lips before finding it. "Looks like there was a little left over." Ritsuko licked it into her mouth and onto her tongue before swallowing it, then saying "Yum."

By then, Shinji arrived with another plate of omelet and utensils as he handed it to Ritsuko while Misato handed her empty plate & utensils to Shinji, replying "Thank you, Shinji-kun. Breakfast was delicious." Shinji smiled and said "You're welcome. Btw, Dr. Akagi, where is Big? Is he still asleep?" Ritsuko began to cut her omelet and replied "Yes, he's still a bit tired. By the way, thank you for the omelet Shinji." As he smiled and left to serve himself, Ritsuko began to eat.

(Line Break)

By the time Big finally woke up, it was almost noon. "Holy shit" he told himself, before adding "She's good. Really good." Shaking the cobwebs off, Big got out of bed to get dressed for the day only to realize his pants were missing. Big sighed before telling himself "Ritsuko, why did you take my pants?"

(Line Break)

After getting dressed, Big decided to take the three to a mall somewhere a little deeper in Miami, a place called "Dolphin Mall."

It was here that Shinji made Big realize he made a fatal error: Never take Misato and Ritsuko shopping.

About an hour later, Big and Shinji were forced to carry several bags of clothes back to the car as Misato and Ritsuko chuckled, carrying one of two small bags with them. "Nice to know we have such strong men with us." Misato joked, as Big quietly rolled his eyes and said "I thought Delilah was bad when it came to clothes shopping. They're both worse." Having overheard that, Shinji asked "How do you put up with this?" Big replied "I was married once, remember?" Shinji nodded, before Misato shouted out loud "Are you two talking about us?" They both looked over their shoulders and replied "No, Misato!"

At about the same time, Ritsuko and Misato were having their own conversation as Misato noticed Ritsuko seemed disturbed, looking at Big with concern. "Everything ok Ritz?" Misato, sipping something called a frappe from a place called 'Starbucks', as Ritsuko replied "Misato, last night I saw Big's upper body." Misato winked and asked her "Oh, I see. You two are already going at it like that?" Blushing, Ritsuko growled at her before replying "That's not what I mean. Misato, his upper body is covered in scars." Misato raised an eyebrow before Ritsuko continued "Also, his tail is a fake. His original was lost in a fight which got me thinking 'what does he do for a job?' 'How can he have so many scars?' 'How can he take care of himself financially speaking?', so I started doing research and found out this world has these superpowered beings that protect the planet." Misato nodded, her way of telling Ritsuko to go on as she continued "And then I found out Big's one of them." Again, Misato raised an eyebrow as she quietly said "Bullshit!" Ritsuko attempted to hold back a vein as she said "I'm not kidding. There's footage of him that goes as far back as 2004 fighting monsters, alien invaders, and these creatures called 'The Millennium Giants'. These things could have literally put the Angels back home to shame, yet Big killed all 3 of them."

Misato took a deep breathe and said "Ritz, even if I'm willing to believe all this stuff about 'superheroes' and monsters superior to the Angels, let's really think about it. Big has scars around his upper body, yet there are people in this world that might as well have the power of an angel, let alone a god. Do you think it's possible he'd be stupid enough to fight monsters and people that look like they'd eat him or flatten him like a pancake?" Ritsuko took a moment to think about it, her face still full of concern, as Misato added "It's possible that someone made all that stuff up, 'nuff said." Ritsuko still seemed concerned, but asked "Then how do you explain the scars?" Misato could only shrug her shoulders, not sure herself before saying "It's possible he was a victim of child abuse before getting adopted." Ritsuko didn't buy it, but for now didn't bother to continue as Big and Shinji finished putting the clothes in the car. "Ok ladies, everything's in the car" Big announced as the ladies chuckled until Misato saw something in a pocket inside Big's jacket. "Did you buy something, Big?" Misato asked, as Big smirked before pulling out a small bag with the word "GameStop" on it. "My kids loved playing video games." Opening the bag, Big revealed a copy of Shovel Knight on PS4 as he added "They especially loved playing these kinds of games." Surprisingly, it wasn't just Misato but Shinji and Ritsuko who smiled as well: His children was gone, but he chose to honor their memory regardless.

(Line Break)

"Want to see a movie?" Big asked the three as they re-entered the mall and went to the second floor. "Might as well. Best way to end this day is with a cool drink and a good film." Misato replied. As they made it to the front vendor, Shinji noticed a poster on the wall announcing 'The Greatest Showman.' Big noticed this and asked "Interested?" Shinji turned to him and asked "What kind of film is it?" Big smiled and replied "It's a musical film about a guy named P.T. Barnum who opens up the first known circus in the United States." Shinji's eyes went wide, as Big smiled. "You really want to see it, huh Shin-chan?" Misato asked, as Shinji replied while stuttering "W-well, I a-am a b-bit curious." To Shinji's surprise, Misato linked her arm with his and replied "Well, I'm not much for musical films, but why not?" as she leads him towards the ticket booth.

Big chuckled and crossed his arms, only for Ritsuko to softly grab his left arm and asked "Well Big, shall we join them?" Chuckling once again, Big replied "Why not? Let's go." The two began to follow them, however Big began to sense something wrong, almost as if they were being watched. Big stopped walking, intending to try and look behind him. Ritsuko, however, quickly took noticed and asked "Hey, everything ok?" Big turned back to her and replied "No, nothing, just a feeling." Deciding to ignore it, Big returned to walking with Ritusko into the theatre.

From the other side of the hallway leading to the theatre, Gendo Ikari watched on. Not only had he found his target, but he also found some very unexpected company with him. "Quite surprising, but it seems Dr. Akagi and Major Katsuragi survived 3rd Impact. And the Third Child as well? Could have sword he died in Unit 01." Gendo contemplated his options before deciding "It seems fate has given me my tools back. It's quite a shame they are expendable." As such, Gendo began to walk towards the theatre.

(Line Break)

As Big, Shinji, and the ladies stood in line at the concession stand, Gendo started walking towards the ticket vendor, who extended his left hand out and said "Sir, I need your ticket. Otherwise, you can't come into the theatre." Gendo looked at the vendor and replied "You are irrelevant, now move." As Gendo tried to go forward, but the ticket vendor placed his hand onto Gendo's chest and said "I said no sir. You have to buy a ticket or you can't come in." Immediately frustrated, Geno took off his right glove, as he told them man "I ordered you to move. It seems I will have to make you." As the embryo of Adam began to glow…..

Big's eyes suddenly went wide, sensing a new threat " _What is that power?"_ he thought, turning around to see Gendo's right hand become that of a black demonic claw as he cut the ticket vendor's head off and sent it flying a few feet away as the body fell down, spewing blood onto the floor. " _Who is this guy?"_ Big thought to himself as people began to run only for Gendo to raise his hand and created some strange orange-like energy field as it began to expand, touching anyone and turning into LCL liquid as they screamed in horror before changing. " _What kind of hell is this?"_ Big thought to himself, horrified, before turning to see his friends, terrified, as Misato held Shinji close, preparing for the end while Ritsuko muttered "It can't be, but it's him. It's Commander Ikari." Big, puzzled, asked "Commander Ikari? You mean Shinji's dad?" Ritsuko barely shook her head as she quickly ran and grabbed Big's hands, announcing "We have to leave now! We have to get away before he kills us all." Misato soon screamed "THERE'S NOWHERE TO GO! WE'RE TRAPPED!" The four looked around, Gendo's AT Field quickly surrounding him, as Ritsuko hugged Big, accepting her fate. "We're gonna die." Ritsuko quietly muttered, as she and Misato closed her eyes while Shinji begun to shake.

"No, I don't think so!" Big quietly muttered, as his eyes began to glow green.

Gendo didn't know what happened next, but it confused him to no end as the AT Field surrounded the 4, yet it wouldn't envelop them. It was as if _something_ was expelling the AT Field, away from them. "This is not possible." Gendo muttered to himself, wondering just how it was possible. Then, it became clear.

Big was holding Ritsuko, but he wasn't afraid. Quite the opposite, instead, as slowly but surely something appeared around them; a green energy barrier. Gendo blinked, adjusting his eyes, as he attempted to add pressure to the AT Field, attempting to break through, yet the barrier held regardless. "What kind of person or thing is capable of creating such a power that can rival an AT Field?" Gendo asked himself, before realizing Big's head slowly turning to face him, a look of rage in his green-colored eyes. "It's him, the abomination" Gendo realized, as he was forced to increase the pressure, causing the room to flash before their eyes.

(Line Break)

When the flash disappeared, Ritsuko slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be dead.

To be surprised, she was still alive, virtually untouched, though Gendo had disappeared.

So was Misato and Shinji, as they looked to find themselves still alive, surrounded by victims turned into LCL fluid.

So was Big, his eyes no longer glowing (even though she never noticed), as he held her and asked "You ok?" She slowly nodded and asked "Big, where is he? Where's Gendo?" Big shook his head before replying "I'm not sure. He probably left." Ritsuko was a bit confused by that statement, but she was scared as she buried herself closer into his chest but not before noticing floor markings around them that seemed similar to a circle. If what she feared was true, her suspicions about Big were more than just true.

As for Big, as he comforted her, he thought to himself how it had been so long. He had not battled in over a year, not since the battle that took his wife and children. He lost all reason to fight anymore, but this time was different.

Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko: They were his friends, and he would not allow Gendo to have his way with them ever again. He wouldn't let Shinji be used as a child soldier, Misato's hatred of the angels as a tool, or Ritsuko as his sex toy ever again.

Not ever again!

(Line Break)

As firefighters, police officers, and EMT drove towards the mall, Gendo casually walked down a highway, rubbing his right gloved hand.

This abomination either had it's own AT Field to neutralize his own, or was powerful enough to stop him despite not being an Angel.

What was worse, the abomination protected his former whore, as well as Captain Katsuragi and the Third Child.

Gendo looked at his hand and made a decision.

"It seems it is time for me to show this _thing_ what a god looks like."

Turning into a crowd of people waiting for a bus, Gendo disappeared into the masses.

(Line Break)

As night started to fall, Big, Shinji, and the ladies returned home, yet all was silent.

The news had reported that several gruesome murders had occurred, some of which resulted in several bodies had turned into what could only have been described as the LCL fluid they saw earlier. Furthermore, judging from where the first set of murders had occurred, Big realized that was the night he and Ritsuko had their foreplay in the bathroom. He groaned in disgust, more so with himself.

Dinner had been silent. Big had helped Shinji make curry, something his wife had briefly taught him in her last days alive, yet no one wanted to talk about what happened. It was a terrifying ordeal and a far more terrifying realization.

Gendo Ikari wasn't just alive, he somehow made his way to this dimension as well and now had the power of an Angel.

As everyone decided to turn in for bed for the night early, Shinji and Misato didn't bother to undress from their casual clothes. They just held each other, scared and worried for what tomorrow might bring, though Misato reminded herself that tomorrow she would have to 'borrow' a gun to protect all of them, even if it might not have any effect.

As for Ritsuko, she returned to her computer and began studying all the data she found on these 'superpowered' heroes before focusing on Big's past specifically. She knew Misato meant well from their talk from earlier, but from the footage she had seen from something called 'YouTube', Misato's guess wasn't just wrong, it was worse than she had expected.

He had been keeping secrets from them, that's for sure, but it wasn't until Ritsuko found what she had been looking for that she finally muttered "Jackpot" and began reading an article online called "The Snowwolf Invasion". According to the article, a planet called Mobius had demanded that Big and his sister be relocated there permanently, but they refused leading to an invasion onto the city. Although the Earth was victorious, there were severe causalities. Ritsuko scrolled down and found a badly focused photo of Big, covered in blood, and on his knees holding 3 bodies close to him as he cried.

Shedding a tear, she realized those were his wife and children.

Shutting off her computer, Ritsuko got up to confront Big. Now, she knew what she needed to know.

(Line Break)

Big took a deep breathe, as he took out a pair of familiar clothes: An all black shirt, jeans, Zorro-like hat and cape with a red sleeveless jacket. As he put them on the bed, he began to consider recent events. Since the arrival of Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko, it had taken some time to get these clothes cleaned. Since he started visiting them regularly and leading up to their relocation into his house, he hadn't worn it once. Tonight, that changed.

He had seen how dangerous Gendo had become. He had thrown away his humanity and become a monster in order to become a god. Big knew he needed to be stopped, but he could not let them know he was going hunting. He would wait until they fell asleep, then sneak into the night to hunt for Gendo.

"So, it is true" Big heard behind him, as he turned to see Ritsuko staring at him while adding "All the videos, all the articles on the internet, they were all true. You're one of those 'heroes', aren't you?" Big said nothing, facing the ground as she continued by asking "And those scars on your body? You tail? They all happened because you fought monsters without the fear of death, didn't you?" Again, Big said nothing as he took his shirt off to prepare to battle. Ritsuko, however, slammed an open hand on his 'work' clothes and shouted "IT'S NOT YOUR FIGHT!"

Big suddenly raise his head towards her, rage beginning to enter his eyes as he said "Then what do you want me to do? Run? Do nothing? I can't do that!" Ritsuko, however, would not back down as she stared at him, just as angry, and replied "Yes you can. It's not your fight, Big. It never was. If you stay here, with us, you'll be safe. You don't have to throw away your life anymore." Big, however, shook his head and said "I can't do that, Ritsuko. I have a responsibility to the people of this city and to you, as well as Shinji and Misato. If I let Gendo run around, killing whoever he wants whenever he wants, then I won't be any more different from him for allowing it to happen." Ritsuko, still upset, said "Your responsibility to us is to be our friend, not our protector nor our avenger."

Big turned his back to Ritsuko, as he began looking inside the closet for something. Enraged, Ritsuko continued "Big, I don't care how many creatures you've battled before, but if you fight Gendo you will lose and he will kill you. As long as he can use an AT Field, you will die the worst way imaginable, so why do you feel compelled to fight him?" Finding what he needed, Big removed from the closet a small head piece, as he placed it with his work clothes before turning to face Ritsuko as she shouted "TELL ME WHY!?" Big finally walked towards Ritsuko, finally stopping directly in front of her and replied "I don't want to fight, but if I fight then no one else has to, and if I die then no one will miss me." Big had finished that sentence with a frown & a tear coming from his left eye, and all at once Ritsuko realized it: Big wanted to die.

The death of his wife and children had broken him not just emotionally, but mentally as well. He had simply loss the will to live, and the only thing keeping him alive was possibly his father and sister. Sadly, overtime, he believed they wouldn't miss him either. "Do you think your father and sister would want you to die?" Ritsuko asked, as she hugged him and held him close before continuing "How about Shinji or Misato? What about me? Do you think we won't miss you if you die?" She tried to commit as much emotion as possible, but Big said nothing as he hung his head down once again. "Big, you gave us a home, new jobs, a new life basically and never once did you ask us for anything in particular." Ritsuko said, as she lifted his face up to look at her concerned eyes before finally saying "So, once again, let me show you how grateful I truly am." And then, Ritsuko finally did something she never thought she'd ever do.

Bringing her lips onto him, Ritsuko kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, only to feel Big kiss back as he hugged her back and they both fell together onto the bed, quickly beginning to undress in the process.

(Line Break)

Shinji began to stir when he begun to hear moans in one of the nearby rooms. "Misato?" he asked her, attempting to get her to wake up. "Misato, listen" he urged once again, causing Misato to slowly stir. "What's wrong, Shin-chan?" She asked, as she began to hear the moans once again, causing her to form a Cheshire-like grin. "Misato, what is that?" Shinji asked, as Misato replied "That, Shinji, is what sex sounds like from the opposite end." What they heard next sounded nothing like a moan, but more of a scream.

"OH GOD, YES!"

Both their eyes went wide, as Shinji asked "Was that Dr. Akagi?" Misato slowly nodded and quietly said "Damn, I knew Ritsuko was sexually starving but I didn't think she was that hungry." They soon heard her scream again.

"YES BIG, FUCK ME WITH YOU FINGERS! YES!"

"I don't think I can sleep anymore." Shinji quietly said, as Misato could only nod before asking him "Wanna watch a movie with the volume up all the way?" Shinji nodded as they got up and went to the living room.

Unfortunately for Shinji, Misato had still not learned how to use the Blu-Ray. Luckily for her, Shinji had quickly figured it out as they held each other and laid down on the couch while watching a film called "Guardians of the Galaxy".

Eventually, they fell asleep but not before Misato kissed Shinji's forehead and quietly told him "Goodnight, my Shinji."

(Line Break)

By the time Ritsuko had fallen asleep, sweaty and naked, she felt she was in heaven.

They had started with kissing and undressing, Ritsuko with a hunger Gendo could never quench, and Big with a passion that he felt had died long ago. It wasn't until this woman entered his life that it slowly, but surely, returned.

Once their clothes and undergarments were on the floor, into the sheets they went as Big did something Gendo never could do for her: he treated her like a lady, pleasuring her body with small kisses all over from her forehead all the way down to her aching patch, each kiss felt like fireworks exploding throughout her body.

Ritsuko had come up with a strategy by then to put Big to sleep, keeping him from going after Gendo. She attempted to roll herself on top of him so she could try and please them both once more as she did so earlier in the day. This time, however, Big had seen it coming and rolled her onto her stomach, having his own strategy in mind.

At that moment, needless to say, Ritsuko learned what the "French Flipper Trick" was, bringing her to ecstasy. While she had no idea where Big had learned it, her only guesses were either he caught Misato learning about it online, or he secretly did watch porn yet never admitted it. Right now, though, it didn't matter; Big was performing it to her, and she was brought to her climax.

By then, she rolled over onto her back and wanted more, aching for Big to finish what he started. At first, he was content to stop there. He had given her the satisfaction she had been craving from Gendo, but now she wanted it from Big. She wanted him to give her the satisfaction only he could give her.

So, he gave it to her, piercing through her womanhood and uniting the two physically, bringing himself into bliss in the process. Starting slow, and then speeding up, Big and Ritsuko moaned in unison, each few minutes the two switching who was on top, until they brought each other to their final release, as Ritsuko fell onto the bed and Big held her close until her eyes began to close, his final words to her were "Sleep tight, Ritsuko. I hope you enjoyed it."

Oh, she did, slowly beginning to enter the world of dreams. However, she didn't care at the moment. Big had taken her to heaven and she would have to repay him on their next _session_.

(Line Break)

Unfortunately for her, once she fell asleep, Big forced himself to stay awake, as he carefully got Ritsuko off of him and got dressed into his work clothes. Once his hat and cape were on, he quietly walked to Ritsuko and brushed her hair with his left hand, quietly telling her "Ritsuko, thank you for accepting me regardless of what I am. You did something only Delilah was ever able to do: you opened my heart to love and I will forever be grateful. I can only hope, when this fight with Gendo is over, I can repay you." Big bent over and kissed her forehead as he soon left the room and quietly closed the door.

Once downstairs, he noticed Shinji and Misato passed out on the couch with the movie still on. Big chuckled and told himself "I guess we were a bit too loud", as he went back upstarts and grabbed a blanket from a nearby closet, covering them both before shutting off the TV & Blu-Ray. Looking at the two for what he hoped wasn't the last time, Big slowly exited the house and locked the front door, taking off into the night.

(Line Break)

As the hours passed, the city had begun to quiet down.

Throwing away his third can of Pepsi with extra sugar into a garbage can, Big rubbed his eyes, thoroughly exhausted. In between the sex with Ritsuko, the lack of sleep in months, and now having been awake for too many hours, Big was at the edge of sleep. In addition to that, not knowing Gendo's mindscape very well, he basically had nothing to work with thus having no way to track him.

"How the hell do I track down a guy who thinks he's a god and armed with the power of an Angel?" Big muttered to himself, before sensing something.

Something powerful.

Something that felt exactly like the power Gendo had emitted earlier.

His eyes opening wide, he told himself "Looks like he's sending me an invitation."

Big flew up and took off, heading towards the abandoned pier.

(Line Break)

As Gendo removed his right glove and his hand changed to that of a black clawed monster, he chose not to smile nor grin, but instead emitted no emotion. Recalling their first meeting, he remembered the abomination felt his presence the moment his glove came off, so he would use the power of the embryo to lure it to him. The abomination was as easy to figure out as an Angel. It would be attracted to the embryo of Adam as the rest were to the body of Lilith, and like the rest, it's life would end.

He would kill it without mercy. Without indifference. Without compassion.

As he waited, Gendo began to see a figure flying towards the pier. Entering a building, Gendo's right arm began to change along with the rest of his body.

If he were to kill this creature, he would show it what a true god looked like in its final hours alive. As Gendo's body began to change, he discarded his glasses and waited.

(Line Break)

Arriving at the pier, Big landed in front of the building and kicked the door down, entering.

Inside, he saw what looked like an open area with only some debris, chains, unused support beams, and nothing more. "Where are you, Gendo?" Big asked, as he continued "Come on out and face me. It's over. I'm taking you to jail for the terrible things you've done." Big looked around, but while he could sense Gendo was here, somehow Gendo was making it difficult to figure out just where exactly. "And how exactly would you be able to stop me? Simple tricks such as a ridiculously fake AT Field cannot stop me." Gendo replied, still hiding, as Big said "I don't just make barriers, so why don't you just come out and face me so I can give you a proper example of my abilities? It's your choice, but I'm not going to let you hurt them or anyone else ever again." Gendo's next words soon struck a chord with Big, as he began the mind games.

"Is that so? I seem to recall, once upon a time, when the Third Child was nothing more than a broken boy. If he died, I would have cared nothing. He was, after all, a means to an end. The same with Major Katsuragi and her hatred of the Angels. The same as Dr. Akagi wanting to surpass her mother. They were my tools to use for my scenario." Before Gendo could continue, Big asked "Your scenario? You mean Third Impact? Instrumentality? The merging of human souls just so you can get your wife back? Is that it?" Gendo said nothing, realizing Big knew.

Though he assumed that one of the three, or all three, had told him. It did not matter, either way.

"You're a sick man, Gendo" Big announced, as he continued "Your need to resurrect your wife has made you a sick, vile, despicable man. Of all the humans I've ever met, you're the worst of them all. However, you made one mistake." Finally choosing to speak, Gendo asked "And what is that mistake?" as Big replied "You came to my world, killed innocent people, and expected to be given everything you want. That won't fly here, Gendo Ikari! You're reign of terror to the people of Miami and the lost world of Tokyo-3 ends NOW!" Big stood firm, waiting for Gendo's response. What he got instead was something different.

"You're feelings and overall ideals are irrelevant!" Gendo replied, as something began to emerge from the shadows. Big could only look on, seeing what sounded like Gendo but look completely different from him, appeared. To Big's horror, it looked very similar to Eva Unit 01, except all black with menacing teeth to boot. "What have you done to yourself? Big asked, as Gendo replied "I am no longer man, yet not an angel. I am a hybrid, but you may now address me as a god." Big took his hat off, throwing it into the shadows as he said "I've faced monsters with the powers of a god. You, sir, are no god. You're just a madman with a god complex." Gendo began to flex his claws, admitting "This is not the first time I have changed into such a creature, but I will admit I have yet to fully master such a form. Perhaps you will be of some use after all." Flexing his neck, Big took his cape off and threw it next to his hat as he said "I don't go down easily."

Big's arms, Gendo began to notice, began to change. His right arm began to surround itself with fire, and his left with electricity, before reforming into swords. "You think yourself a god as well?" Gendo asked before adding "Only one of us has that right." Big shook his head, refusing to accept that, as he said "I'm not a god, I AM A MAN!" With that, Big ran towards Gendo, who stood patiently as a hunter waiting for it's prey. Extending his arms, Gendo prepared for battle.

Their fight was about to begin.

(Line Break)

Ritsuko's eyes slowly opened, murmuring "Big?" as she began to sit up.

She was hungry again, and could possibly do with another round. Or two. Or five (causing her to blush).

However, beginning to adjust her eyes, she noticed Big was nowhere on the bed. In fact, aside from their previous clothes all over the floor, Big had disappeared altogether along with his work clothes.

Holding the sheets over her nude body, Ritsuko facepalmed, realizing what had happened. They had given into their sexual cravings and Big had, for lack of a better term, fucked her to sleep.

Though, licking her lips, she wasn't complaining. However, a greater concern was that Big had most likely left to fight Gendo. Possibly to the death, she feared.

Ritsuko began to go pale, a fear that the creature…." _No, man"_ , she thought to herself. " _Big isn't a creature, he's a man. A selfless, caring man who's very hung apparently."_ Ritsuko had to snap out of her daydreams quickly, though she didn't mind if she had been pregnant right afterwards.

After all, neither one had used protection.

Having to shake her head to stop daydreaming, Ritsuko quickly noticed Big had left something behind in his hurry to leave: his cell phone. She quickly reached over to it and looked up the contacts, the word 'Dad' appearing as one of his favorites as she began to call him.

"Hello, Mr. Carlos? Yes this is Ritsuko…. Yes, I know that I'm using your son's phone…. I don't think it's important right now if I'm his girlfriend or not" Not even sure if he was kidding or not, Ritsuko had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, smile, or think about the thought of fucking her new boss' son again.

Then again, Big didn't complain, and neither would she.

Shaking her head of such thoughts once again, Ritsuko said over the phone "Just listen, Big went after Commander Ikari and I need to know how to find him…. Wait, you can do that?...Yes, I'll wake them up and get ready now." Hanging up the phone, Ritsuko immediately threw the sheets off and quickly got dressed.

Once downstairs, she saw Shinji and Misato asleep on the couch. Rushing on fear, Ritsuko ran over to them and shook them both until they woke up. "Ritz, what's going on?" Misato asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Ritsuko replied "It's Big, he went after Shinji's father."

(Line Break)

Carlos M., aka Big's adopted father, was not an early morning person, but when he found out his son was possibly in danger against a man would could change into a monster and turn people into a liquid state, he did what any father would do in that situation: He entered 'dad-mode'.

Getting out of bed, Carlos quickly put on a simple white t-shirt with blue jeans, a light brown trench coat and walked towards his closet, opening it to reveal a modified Winchester rifle and samurai sword, both covered in strange markings. Like Big, he had not entered battle since the loss of his daughter-in-law and grandchildren, but tonight his son's life was in danger.

Tonight, he had a reason to kill once again.

"Hang on Big" Carlos told himself as he quickly exited the house and locked the door "I'm on my way."

(Line Break)

Jumping towards Gendo, Big swung his blades towards him in an attempt to make contact. It didn't matter if it was his head, stomach, or legs. As long as he connected with a hit, it would set the tone for their battle.

Instead, Gendo stopped both blades by simply grabbing Big's arms, causing both fire and electricity to course through Gendo's body and began to agitate him. Planting his feet on the ground, Big and Gendo circled and tested each other's strength each other in an attempt to determine which was stronger. As the two stood their ground, the floor below then began to crack, eventually starting to give out as Big and Gendo jumped back, a large hole where the cracks once were.

"I see we are both in a standstill at the moment" Gendo said, as Big stared at him, preparing his next attack. "However…." Gendo had gone quiet, as his AT Field soon sprung up and began to surround Big. As a response, Big's arms returned to normal and his eyes glowed green as a barrier appeared around him. Gendo's AT Field surrounded him, attempting to force itself in, but this time Big began to notice his barrier crack as Gendo began to slowly walk towards him. "The AT Field, or Absolute Terror Field for your feeble mind to comprehend, is normally used by Angels to protect them by conventional weaponry." Gendo said, as he stopped directly in front of Big, creating more pressure through his AT Field, creating more cracks in Big's barrier as he grunted from the pressure before falling to one knee, as Gendo added "However, there are instances when one such as myself can manipulate an AT Field for more 'offensive' measures, such as this." Gendo could only watch as Big attempted to get to his feet only for Gendo to simply tap the barrier with his right index finger, causing it to shatter into nothingness.

In horror, Big was in shock as Gendo grabbed his head and raised him off his feet, squeezing the life out of him as the AT Field created around them began to disappear. "Last time, I was unprepared for such a distraction. Last time, you saw me simply as a human. As such, my abilities are limited. As I am now, however, your power pales to that of mine." As Big began to grunt once again, he raised his knees to hit Gendo under his chin, forcing him to loosen his grip. Slipping out, Big landed on all fours and spun around, attempting to sweep Gendo's legs from under. Instead, Gendo jumped into the air and into the shadows, disappearing into them as a result. "I guess that _Karate Kid_ movie trick wasn't helpful after all." Big muttered to himself, holding his head as he attempted to stand up, a consequence of Gendo's attack. Beginning to stand up, Big started looking around yet couldn't seem to find nor sense Gendo's whereabouts. "Where are you, coward?" Big shouted, waiting for Gendo to make the next move, his tail beginning to extend himself.

(Line Break)

A white van stopped in front of Big's house as Ritsuko, Misato and Shinji ran out of the house and into the vehicle, noticing Carlos in the driver's seat and a monitor pointing out a location. "Is that where Big is?" Misato asked, running into the back seat with Shinji as Carlos nodded and replied "Yep, this monitor will lead us directly to him." As Ritsuko quickly got into the passenger's seat, Carlos quickly drove the car out of the area and towards the highway as he said "When Big's artificial tail was built, I ordered a tracking chip be installed as well in the event he was ever in trouble. Looks like it's finally coming to good use." Raising an eyebrow towards him, Ritsuko asked "Does he know that?" Carlos chuckled and replied "Never got around to tell him."

As the car left the neighborhood, however, they had failed to realize the door had been left opened. What was more surprising was the unnoticed sound of a wheezing noise as something began to materialize on the front yard: a blue police box.

(Line Break)

"Are you beginning to understand my power, abomination?" Gendo asked, as Big looked around. He waited, listening, as Gendo said "Do you understand the power I wield? This is the power of a god, absolution over all. " Big said nothing, thinking to himself " _That's right jackass, keep talking."_ As Gendo had spoken, Big's tail began to stretch, actively seeking Gendo's location. "This world is a sham. Individuals with abilities similar to ours, reducing themselves to help others, yet they seem contempt to do so. You, of all abominations, seem to feel the same, yet you could have easily killed everyone in this city without care. Without malice. So then, I demand you tell me why? What thought process convinced you to live amongst them instead of accepting godhood?" Big closed his eyes, as in deep thought, before quietly replying "I had a dad teach me all life is valuable. It's just a shame you never learned that."

Big's tail soon yanked something from the shadows, up in the ceiling, as it wrapped around Gendo's neck and forced him out of hiding towards the ground, as Gendo landed on his feet while Big's tail kept a tight hold. "No more hiding for you" Big announced, only to winch in pain as Gendo suddenly grabbed Big's tail and yanked him over towards the hybrid, swinging him into a wall and crashing right through it. As Big started to get up, Gendo was already by his side, grabbing the back of his head and raising him off the ground. "This is what your sentimentality rewards you!" Gendo announced, as Big felt a horrible pain unlike any other: Gendo's right hand digging into his back, only stopping right before his spinal cord. Big's body began to jerk around as his mouth was open, unable to speak or even scream. By that moment, Big realized he made a horrible mistake: By attempting to enter a close quarters combat, he had lost to Gendo's mind games.

Big's tail soon began to squeeze Gendo's throat in an attempt to force him to release. "How futile" Gendo muttered, his tail not even able to force pressure onto Gendo's new skin, as Gendo threw Big to the floor before forcing his left foot onto the stab wound. "Now for this meddlesome tail." Gendo announced, as he proceeded t to violently rip Big's tail from his back. In terror, Big screamed as blood began to shoot out from his back and tears came from his eyes. Gendo grabbed the fake tail and proceeded to crush it as Big could only winch in pain.

(Line Break)

By the time the car stopped outside the building, Carlos immediately ran towards the trunk and opened it, getting his weapons before cocking the rifle.

Once out of the car themselves, Ritsuko's skin went pale as the sounds of Big's screams quickly reached them. "Oh god" Carlos muttered, the fear quickly rushing through him. "What the hell is going on in there?" Misato asked, quickly grabbing a spare handgun from the trunk only for Carlos to announce "If he can use AT Fields, according to you 3, that gun won't do anything. This…" pointing to his rifle, Carlos continued "…will hurt him". Shinji, however, looked terrified, unable to imagine what was going on. Noticing the fear, Misato quietly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning towards his ear and telling him "It'll be ok Shinji. We're all scared, but you have to face him sooner or later, ok?" Shinji looked at Misato for a moment before grabbing her hand and squeezing at tightly as he could.

Carlos himself seemed a bit confused at the exchange before Ritsuko told him "It's a long story." Despite the fear of what they would find inside the building, they went forward nonetheless.

(Line Break)

Gendo kicked Big in the gut, forcing him to crash into one of the building's support beams and creating a sickening thud, as Big fell to the floor. Blood was quickly rushing out of his body as he attempted to stand, but lost the strength to stand long ago. Gendo quickly rushed to his side once more and kicked him again, this time forcing Big onto his already injured back. Grabbing his neck, Gendo forced Big up until he was no longer on the floor, forcing him to look at the hybrid. "It seems your bravery was nothing more than false bravado." Gendo muttered, as his right hand, already drenched in blood, quickly impaled it into Big's ribs, causing his mouth to open once more without sound. "I want you to remember this when you arrive in hell" Gendo announced before adding "I want you to remember the day you met a god and fell before him. I want you to know how I will begin Third Impact in this world and get what I deserve: my wife. Before I do any of that, however, I will kill Major Katsuragi in front of the Third Child and then I will rape Dr. Akagi to death." Tears began to fall from Big's eyes once more, memories of his wife and children killed before him before new memories surfaced, those of Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko. He would never see them again after tonight…..

…..but he would take Gendo to hell with him as his right arm became a sword again and cut into Gendo's left shoulder, causing Gendo to let him drop to the floor shoulder first while Gendo held his shoulder. Looking at the damage, Gendo noticed that not only had Big penetrated through his skin but left a sizeable cut. Despite there being no blood, Gendo turned back towards Big, who's arm returned to normal as he muttered "That hurt". Gendo soon stomped on Big's chest, slamming into it with such force it made the floor break under them into a sizeable crater. Gendo soon shouted "THAT HURT! AND YOU…" Gendo stomped again, causing Big to cough blood "DO NOT…." He stomped again, blood coming from Big's mouth and stabbed ribs "CUT…", another stomp and more blood "A GOD!" Gendo's final stomp dug Big so deep into the earth he finally began to lose consciousness. Gendo, however, would have none of that as he grabbed Big's head and pulled him out of the hole, announcing "WAKE UP, ABOMINATION! YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU DIE!" Gendo threw Big into another wall, this time with another sickening thud, forcing Big to fall onto his knees, as he tried to keep himself conscious. Big began to vomit more blood as Gendo started to pace right towards him. However, the words "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" were announced and Gendo turned around.

Carlos fired his rifle at Gendo, who brought up his AT Field in an attempt to protect himself. To Gendo's surprise, not only did the shot go right through it, the blast exploded into Gendo's chest, piercing his chest and causing him to fly right through the wall into the ocean behind it. "Fucking fake gods!" Carlos muttered before turning his attention to Big, forcing him to drop his rifle in horror. He was a mess, covered in blood and with his tail gone. "Oh Big…" Carlos quietly said as he ran towards his son who fell onto his shoulder and muttered "I'm sorry dad. I couldn't stop him." As Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko entered the building, Misato waived the gun around, looking for Gendo but only found Carlos trying to help a bloodied Big up. "What the hell happened to him? She asked, causing her to drop the gun in pure shock, as Carlos looked at her and replied "I shot the bastard right into the ocean, but it looks like the damage was done." Rushing towards them, Ritsuko helped Carlos try and keep Big onto his feet as he quietly muttered to her "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect any of you." Despite the blood, Ritsuko put her forehead next to his, beginning to cry, and said "It's ok Big, everything will be ok. We're taking you to the base right now. Just hold on and don't fall asleep." As Carlos and Ritsuko helped Big out, Misato took one last look around while Shinji looked at the damage around them, quietly seeing Big's cape and hat and picking them up.

"Shinji? You ok?" Misato asked him, as Shinji replied "What did my father do to him? He looked….awful…" Shinji's eyes fell to the floor as Misato picked up her gun before walking over to Shinji. She got down on one knee, kissed his forehead, and hugged him, quietly telling him "He'll be ok, Shinji. Right now, let's get out of this dump." Getting up to her feet, Misato grabbed Big's hat and placed it on Shinji, then announced "Well, at least we know what to dress you up for this Halloween. You look cute like that." Shinji blushed and said "Misato, that's embarrassing." Misato chuckled before the two began to leave, but not before Misato took one last look at the battlefield and told herself "If you come back, I swear I'll kill you Commander Ikari. No one tries to hurt my family and gets away with it. I swear it!" Finally turning her back towards the carnage left behind, Misato followed Shinji out.

(Line Break)

As they left, no one noticed Gendo emerging from the water, having returned back to his human state. "You will pay for that, fool." Gendo muttered before adding "I will heal and you will all pay for your insolence." Gendo soon began to swim back towards the shore, revenge in mind.

(Line Break)

As all this happened, a lone figure arrived at Big's home. Like him, it was a humanoid bird except it was female, pink, and wore a white t-shirt with a brown jacket and blue jeans. Wielding a duffel bag over left shoulder, Little the Bird had arrived to visit her brother. Learning of his new 'house guests', Little wanted to meet them to see if they were at the very least nice. "Never thought my brother would finally start moving on after everything that happened with Delilah and the kids" Little told herself, expecting to surprise her brother. Once she was outside, however, she noticed the blue police box and the open front door, asking herself "What the hell?" Little clenched her fists and told herself "If those assholes broke into Big's house again to hide their porn, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!" Little ran into the house and threw the duffel bag onto the couch.

Seeing the kitchen lights on, Little carefully walked into the room and noticed a rather unusual site: A man with a brown suit, red tie, and red/white sand shoes looking in the refrigerator and retrieving a banana. "Excuse me!" Little announced, as the man turned to her and asked "Oh, how interesting. A world of humanoid creatures coexisting with humans. Oh that's brilliant. What year is this world exactly? I'm guessing 31st century?" The man smiled, but Little was too upset as she asked "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my brother's house?" Little began to prepare her fists for a fight, but the man replied "Well, as strange as it sounds, I was on my way to the Ood-Sphere in 4226 when I was redirected into this world. Next thing I know, I land here and the door was open, so I let myself in. Not my first time in another dimension, but at least there aren't any Cybermen or Daleks trying to destroy all of reality once again."

Attempting to restrain a vein popping out, Little asked once more "Who the hell are you? Either answer my question or die." The man simply replied "Well, like it or not, looks like I'm your guest for the duration of my stay. As for who I am, simply put: I'm The Doctor!"

 **To Be Continued…..**

(Line Break)

Finally done with this story. Sorry if the fight wasn't good or if I messed up with my knowledge about AT Fields, or with the sudden surprise, but yea: The next story is a crossover with Doctor Who!

And yes, before anyone starts to complain, I could have gone with Peter Capaldi or Jodie Whitaker (the current Doctor), but I decided to go with David Tennant (the 10th Doctor) because he was always my favorite of the Doctors.

Anyway, here's the synopsis for the next story:

 _Following his battle with Gendo's hybrid form, Big is taken to the base for emergency surgery. During the recovery, however, Gendo breaks into the base in an attempt to start 3_ _rd_ _Impact with Eva Unit 01. As new and old allies work together to try and stop him, only the Timelord simply known as "The Doctor" and an injured Big might be able to stop his reign of terror in one final battle._

 _The Gendo storyline finally ends in_ _ **NGE vs Doctor Who: Rise of the EVA Form**_

Until next time….


End file.
